Easter
by saturday101
Summary: Break sends Alice out for a package and after a greeting from the clerk, she just wants to know what Easter is!


**Disclaimer; I don't own Pandora Hearts...yet. (Kidding, kidding)**

Alice was suspicious, Break, Sharon, Gil, Oz, and Ada were extremely happy today. Too happy. _'Maybe a chain hypnotized them or something,' _she mused.

"Ah, Alice~," Break said happily appearing out of nowhere, "I need you and Ada to go into town and get something for me. Ada knows where it is."

"Whatever clown," muttered Alice from her spot on the couch.

Ada grabbed her and pulled her out the door, "Come on Alice!" Said rabbit was pulled into a carriage and into the city before you could say, "B-rabbit." Ada led Alice into a store, "I'm here to pick up a package for Xerxes Break." she said sweetly.

"Ah, the special package," the man disappeared into the back and came out with a large, covered basket, "Here you go, happy Easter!"

"Happy Easter!" Ada called back.

Once they got out of the store Alice looked up questionably, "What's Easter?"

"Eh?" Ada blinked, "Oh, right, you don't have Easter...from where you came. It's a time of happiness and joy, but most importantly Easter parties!" she continued to chatter on about things like Vincent Nightray, but Alice stopped listening, Easter couldn't just be about parties right?

When they got back to the manor she started looking for Oz, after all, he was the one who explained things the best. She entered the room they had breakfast in, but only found Break and Sharon.

"Did you get it Alice?"

The chain nodded, "It's in the kitchen...um...what's Easter?"

"Ah, Easter is a wonderful time full of candy of every variety!" exclaimed Break slipping into a candy dream.

Sharon giggled, "Easter is a time of romance and spring dresses. Oh, if you and Oz got together..." she squealed at the thought.

"Uh...thanks?" Alice quickly walked out of the room. So she had gotten three explanations, but she still wasn't satisfied. Hoping to find Oz she entered his room, and there he was, reading a book out loud quietly next to Gil, "Oz you stupid manservant, I've been looking for you everywhere! Tell me what Easter is!"

"Easter?" asked the golden-haired boy, looking up from the book. "Easter...is a time of worship."

Alice blinked, "Worship?"

"Yes," Gil confirmed, "it's a bit of a long story, do you want to hear it?" he was answered with a nod.

"Alright, we have to go back to the beginning then, when God created the earth. He made everything, plants, animals, even the Abyss. Finally He made man, in His own image, from the dust."

"This was back before sin and pain, when the Abyss was still a paradise," picked up Gil, "God knew Adam, the man, needed a helper so he sent him into a deep sleep and made a woman from his rib."

"Now God told them that they could eat the fruit from any trees, except from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil because they'd surely die." Oz continued. "A serpent tempted Eve, that's what Adam named the woman, convinced her to eat the fruit..."

"And she convinced Adam to eat it as well," Gil finished. "God banished them from the garden they lived in because there was a tree called the Tree of Life, and He didn't want them to live forever in a world of sin."

"He wasn't without mercy though, He promised to send His Son to save them from their sins many years later, in a small town called Bethlehem, Jesus was born from the virgin Mary, that's what Christmas is about."

Oz nodded, "At least thirty years later Jesus was doing all these miracles, healing people, raising people from the dead, etc, but these people called the Pharisees hated Him, they wanted Him dead," he paused, "So they bribed one of Jesus's friends to betray Him, He was arrested, beaten, mocked, and hung on a cross. Around 3 o'clock, as He hung on the cross, He said, "It is finished." and died. He was buried in a tomb with a stone over the opening."

"But that's not the end of the story," Gil grinned," three days later the stone was rolled away and out stepped Jesus, alive and healthy. He stayed for on earth for forty days, appearing to many people, and then went back to Heaven, promising that He'd come back someday."

Alice's eyes were wide, "How do you know all of this?"

Vessalius smiled, "A maid taught us about Him when we were little. When she died we deepened our faith and are excited to see her again in Heaven."

"How do you think I stayed sane the ten years this idiot was in the Abyss?" asked the seaweedhead, pointing to Oz.

"Can chains be saved too?" asked the unusually shy girl.

"Of course!" they both said, "Welcome to the family! All you have to do is invite Jesus into your heart."

At Alice's startled look Gil elaborated, "Think of it this way, there's your physical heart, which keeps you alive, and your spiritual heart, with your emotions. When you invite Him into your heart He enters your spiritual heart."

"Oh, okay." she was silent a moment and then smiled, "It's done!"

Break entered with the package from earlier, "Here's some chocolate bunnies!"

The trio ran over and took a rabbit, a milk chocolate for Oz, white for Gil, and dark for Alice, _'Best Easter ever!'_ they all thought.

**Arisa; If you have any questions about Christianity I'd be happy to answer them for you, I'm not saying I know all the answers but I'll do my best to answer.**

**Now from all of us to you;**

**All; Have a blessed Easter!**


End file.
